


Get me out  of my head

by DisenchantedHalo (Morgawse)



Series: And Morrison Makes Three [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Dom grant, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgawse/pseuds/DisenchantedHalo
Summary: Frank needs a little help from his Grant and Gerard to get some relief from the non-stop thoughts whirling around his head. Of course that comes with a little help from Grant's hand and a vibrator remotely controlled by Gerard.





	Get me out  of my head

**Author's Note:**

> So this little things has been kicking around my head for a long, long time. A little inspiration from a vignette in the amazing Sceneverse, Rylescoe's constant Twitter pleas for more spanking fics ;), and my desire to show that d/s isn't all about the sex, that it can be therapeutic as well. So, yeah there's no actual smut in this one, hopefully it's a sweet, fluffy little story.
> 
> I tried my best to edit, but if anything squeaked through apologies.

“I need…” I wasn’t sure exactly what it was that I needed. “More, please?”

“More of what, love?” Grant murmured stroking my ass tenderly.

“More of this, perhaps?” Gerard captured my lips with his. It was too gentle.

“Not enough,” I whined, wriggling around to find a more comfortable position.

“How about this, then?” Gerard grasped my head in his hands pulling on the overgrown strands of dark-brown hair hanging over my face. The hair was an unavoidable result of dangling over Grant’s lap. Gerard swiped his tongue over my lips. He paused at my lip ring, then gripped it between his teeth and tugged on it.

I squirmed at the twinge of pain, parting my lips a fraction in the process, inadvertently allowing him full access to my mouth.

“Did I say you could move?” The threat in Grant’s voice was disguised in a humorous tone, but it was there.

“No,” I huffed, too frustrated and irritated to care about my tone.

Gerard chose the exact moment I finished answering Grant to deepen his kiss, yanking my hair to gain better leverage. Of course, I moved again.

“Didn’t we just agree that I told you to stay still?”

“But that fucker…”

“Hey! I was only trying to help out.” Gee sat back on his haunches pouting at me.

“Gee, darling, come sit next to me.” I could hear Grant pat the couch beside him, ever the one to smooth things over before they escalated. He continued to hold me in place, one arm wrapped around my waist and over my arms, which had been pulled back and my wrists bound together at the small of my back.

I lifted my head enough that I could poke my tongue out at Gerard as he obeyed Grant’s command. It was a childish reaction, but I was far too pent up for rational adult behaviour. Seconds later I could feel the couch adjust as Gee sat down.

Grant did nothing. He left me there face down, butt naked over his lap. It felt like an eternity. In reality, it was no more than a couple of minutes. I was already antsy. This wasn’t helping. I had been so lost in my head for days that I could barely function normally. Too many thoughts spun too quickly around my mind that I could never catch hold of one train of thought long enough to be able to tell anyone what was wrong. The thought of going out to get a drink, the thought of getting a new tattoo, the thought of curling up watching stupid movies while eating junk food, even playing my guitar – all my usual go-to mood changers, none of them held any appeal. I was left with a jumbled mess of incomplete or incorrect thoughts and memories, and a boatload of paranoia.

It had all culminated in a temper tantrum worthy of any self-respecting two-year-old, over something so stupid as what we should have for dinner. To his credit, Grant had not reacted to my meltdown. He waited until I blew myself out. Then, he swooped in with the perfect question.

“Do you need me to get you out of your head?”

I knew that I couldn’t stay locked in my thoughts. Nor, in my current state, could I attempt to order them without some kind of divine intervention – there were too many of them.

“Please.”

That was how I ended up undressed, bound and in this position. Gerard had come home not long after and joined us.

“This approach isn’t working, is it? Tell me what ‘more’ is.”

I kicked my legs out in frustration because what was more? Obviously not the kisses Gee had been giving me.

“I don’t fucking know…just…shit…Grant…just do something.”

Grant pushed his fingers down between my ass cheeks, ghosting them over my hole. I quivered at the sensation. He began to play with the tight muscles, never pushing past them into my heat, but circling them with enough force to make me push back against them, inviting him to slip his fingers inside. Of course, he didn’t. Grant was the one in control, not me.

I couldn’t quite make out what he muttered to Gerard, but the couch shifted again, and I heard footsteps leaving the room only to return less than a minute later.

“Let’s try this ‘something’, eh pet?” Grant said.

A pop of a bottle cap, the sound of gel being squeezed out of the bottle followed by a moment’s silence. Then I felt it. Something nudged against my hole. A plug, or a vibrator? I suppose I could have guessed which. It became clear when Gerard settled back down on the floor in front of me. There in his hand was the remote control to the vibrator.

“You miserable red-headed son of a bitch,” I seethed. Gerard had it on the lowest setting. It was so gentle a buzz that it teased as opposed to giving any real pleasure. I could squeeze my cheeks together, clench my muscles around the toy, bear down on it – but none of that would be enough. It needed to go up to a three for the pleasure to kick in.

“It’s where I asked him to set it,” Grant threw in to shut me up. His grip tightened around my waist.

“Oh, come on! It’s not even in the right place,” I grumbled, trying to glare at Grant over my shoulder.

“If you can’t tell me politely exactly what it is you need, then you’ll have to put up with me trying things out,” Grant scolded. “Although, if you continue to be a brat about it…”

“I know. I know. You’ll whoop my ass!” I was honestly too agitated to be bothered being civil or waiting for Grant to finish, no matter how petulant my behaviour had become. If my legs had reached the floor in this position, I would have stomped my feet into the carpet for good measure.

“If that’s what you need, that can be arranged.”

Before I had a chance to make the smartass comeback that was on the tip of my tongue, I let out a yelp of surprise as Grant’s hand slapped my right ass cheek.

“Shit,” I muttered at the sting of another blow landing on the other cheek. My legs jerked involuntarily, every muscle in my upper body tensed at the impact.

“Don’t fight me,” Grant whispered. He must have leant down because I could feel the breath on my ear as he spoke. “You know how to stop this if it gets too much, right?”

I nodded.

That was the green light Grant wanted. He held nothing back. Quickly, Grant found a rhythm landing precision strikes across every piece of my ass. A few smacks even found their way down to that tender spot between the crease of my cheeks and the top of my thighs.

For the first few strikes, Gerard kept the vibrator at that annoyingly low level. The added stimulation of the pain was making the experience more arousing at long last. With his free hand, Gerard began to caress my face, trailing his fingertips across all the contours. When I gulped down air after a particularly vicious strike from Grant, Gerard would seal my mouth with a delicate kiss.

By the time Grant stopped, I was a mess. I was sweating. I was drooling. Unbidden yet therapeutic tears were pooling at my waterline.

“Now, Gee.”

Grant wiggled the vibrator around as he gave Gerard the command.

“Jesus H Fucking Christ!”

Gerard had turned the vibrator straight up to a four. What made that more obscenity worthy? In repositioning the vibrator, Grant had managed to land it directly against my prostate.

Less than a minute later, the vibrations against my prostate began to feel good. I arched up. I ground down. I pressed myself as hard as I could against Grant’s thighs. My dick was beginning to throb. I needed friction.

“Still, my love. Stay still.” Grant caressed me reassuringly between my shoulder blades. “The relief will come when you’re truly ready, I promise.”

Without warning, Gerard suddenly turned the vibrator off. This was unfair. This was supposed to get me some relief, not invite sexual frustration to the pity party in my head as well.

A terse ‘what the fuck’ had hardly left my mouth before Grant laid into my ass again.

“We can’t have you finish too soon. You know you’re still in your head, don’t you?”

There was no need to answer Grant. We all knew the answer to that question. Yes, I had still to fully surrender and slip down under into the space between where nothing mattered, and nothing bothered me - the most peaceful place I knew.

A pattern developed between Grant and Gerard. A masterful dance, all choreographed by Grant’s now wordless instruction. Grant would land a few spanks while the vibrator was turned off, then Gerard would turn it on again until it was clear I was right on the edge; straining to stay still, biting my lip and moaning unintelligibly. That was the point at which Grant would start again.

Switching between the two worked, though. Eventually, the world was nothing. My brain was no longer full of my self-doubt, my failures, my insecurities, the many things that I had still to do. Every situation that was causing me emotional and mental anguish dissipated. There was only me, Grant and Gerard. Nothing else existed. My whole body felt boneless, totally at the mercy of my two lovers.

“Enough, I think?” Grant cooed several rounds later sensing I was so far under that there was no way I would come now.

Gerard turned the vibrator off. Then, with a kiss to my forehead and tenderly wiping away the trail of tears, he got up and slipped out of sight.

Grant untied my wrists, massaging them gently before my arms flopped limply at my sides. Next, he pulled the vibrator out.

“Stay there a little longer, my love.” Grant let go of my waist. Instead, he placed one calming hand between my shoulder blades and another just before the dip of my lower back.

While Grant’s hands remained in place, grounding me to him, I felt Gerard’s fingertips, covered in a cool, soothing gel, caressing my burning ass cheeks. 

I wanted to thank him, to apologise for being such a brat towards him, but the words wouldn’t come out. 

“Hush, Frankie,” Gerard said softly after he had peppered a line of kisses to my lower back. “Rest now. No need to say anything, sweetheart. Let’s get you into these boxers so you can cuddle, eh?” 

I offered no resistance; my body still soft and pliable. I wanted nothing more than to be held tight. To feel safe in his or Grant’s embrace. Once the underwear was in place, no doubt soon to be sticky from the arnica, Gerard helped Grant guide me to sit up.

Then Grant span me around until I was sitting sideways in his lap, my arms instinctively wrapped around him.

I curled my head against his chest. The few stray tears Gerard had not wiped away creating a damp patch on Grant’s shirt.

“Better?” Grant asked, carding a hand through my hair.

I mumbled something incoherent into his shoulder, which Grant took as a yes. I genuinely had nothing left to give, but I had the release I needed.

With me still sitting on Grant’s lap, Gerard draped a blanket around my shoulders, muttering something about juice and skittles. I watched him leave the living room from underneath drooping eyelids. I didn’t hear him come back. I had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep, peacefully snuggled up against Grant.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading! I really enjoy interacting with people who read my writing, so please comment and let me know what you thought. All constructive comments welcome.
> 
> I hang out on twitter under Disenchanted Halo@morgawse_hp if you'd like to connect, I usually tweet when I post something on here.


End file.
